Coming to Life
by RamenThief
Summary: Things have been going into chaos in the country's lives! All the magical creatures that have been following around our beloved countries have turned into humans! What could possibly be the cause of this? And which character will be next! Several pairings and rated M for nudity and language.


**Warning: the following came out of my sick and twisted mind.**

**Rated M for: nudity, homosexual hinting,**** profanity, sexual content, personification of countries, animal to human transformation, and anything else I forgot…**

**Do not read if: under the age of 18, extremely religious, weak stomached, faint-of-heart, or if you're just an ass that would vote against gay marriage…**

**(if ****you qualify ****under any of the things above, besides the first one, please leave this page immediately)**

**Ownership: I don't own the characters but I do own the original character design of Abilene(Ainslie) so please don't use it without my permission.**

Arthur slowly rolled over, his messy blond hair looking even messier than normal. The luminescent sunlight pouring in through the cream coloured curtains that were cracked just enough for a line of light to peek in on Arthur's face. He groaned trying to pull the duvet over his head, to hide from the intruding light. But a heavy weight on the duvet held the warmth in its place. He furrowed his large brows and cracked open a sleepy green eye, trying to see if Francis had broke into his housed again, or if Alfred had raided his fridge and decided to sit on his bed.

But when those sleep fogged eyes fully opened and looked at the perpetrator, he knew that both of his thoughts were wrong when a light green, almost mint, head of hair looked at him with large dark black eyes. Long, dark eyelashes blinked slowly, curiously analyzing his tired face. The young female looked like a character out of Kiku's naughty animes that he forces Arthur to watch (which he does when behind closed doors and curtains).

The mint hair was curly with uniform straight bangs across her forehead straight below her eyebrows. The bangs went from their straight line down to the ends of her jaw then back up, going straight into two pigtails the curls well below her shoulders, bouncing as she tilted her head to the side. Each individual curl visible, making large ringlets, the mint consistent throughout her hair, showing no evidence of any hair dye.

Arthur reached out and ran a hand through the curls, the girl watching his every movement. He shut his eyes, relishing in the soft-to-the-touch curls. His hand went slack, releasing the hair and it bounced back to its lively, curled loops. Surely this must be a dream, an amazingly and wonderful dream that produced such a beautiful sight for him. A timid hand ran through his hair then, almost a caress that was nonexistent, barely disturbing his messy spikes. He was almost sure that it never happened, until a soft giggle erupted drawing back the hand, Arthur cracked open his eyes to see a mint painted nails touch her lips and one proceed to disappear as she chewed on it. A soft smile gracing the plump lips, revealing a dimple in her freckle dusted cheeks.

This must be a dream, no female could be that perfect, unless in a dream or with photo-shop. He dared another glance at the girl, cracking open his eyelid barely. The girl noted the action and chewed on her lip batting her long dark eyelashes, giggling again as her smile widened. Okay if this wasn't a dream, it must have been a prank from someone he knows. He sat up, propping himself up on his elbow looking at the young girl as she leaned forward to inspect him. A slender index finger prodded his face, poking his cheeks, his nose, and his forehead.

"Might I inquire, what it is that you are doing in my bed young lass?" he asked slowly. He doesn't recall getting smashed, and is not feeling the looming pain of a hangover from endless drinks that would cause him to forget a hookup with a beautiful young thing. Those small lips giggled at first, as though they were sharing a joke and when he didn't start laughing along with her, confusion washed over her features.

"Ye don't remember me, Iggy?" she pouted, her voice high pitched and sad, a twinge of another accent laced with British. Her eyes were large and the dark, wide with sadness. He smiled and laughed awkwardly, an apologetic look crossing his face as he sat up and scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sorry my dear, but I haven't the foggiest of ideas." The girl looked as though he kicked a puppy and he felt sorry for the young lass. Who instantly smiled and looked at him with happiness again.

"I'm flying mint bunny, of course!" she smiled and giggled looking at him with absolute glee. He scoffed, and coughed as he looked at the girl with a genuine look on her face, as she looked at him expectantly. He raised an eyebrow at her with a skeptical look.

"Haha, okay the jest is over my dear." He laughed uncomfortably as he slid off the side of the bed from under the duvet. "You can come out now Alfred, Francis!" His boxers a British flag and mix matched newspaper print, he rose to see the girl's full length. He flushed a bright crimson to see she was completely nude.

"Oh good heavens!" he exclaimed turning away his face getting shades darker as he spoke. He heard a shifting behind him on the bed he scooted away getting farther from the bed not knowing that he stepped out reach of the girl's outstretched hands.

"Iggy…." Was the sad sound that erupted from her throat as he pulled himself out of her reach, "What is wrong? Why do ye pull away from me?"

"First and foremost, young lass!" he said a little louder than he intended but made no attempt to change it because of his embarrassment, "You are neked as the day you were born!" he turned his head slightly to see the girl on her knees looking down on herself examining her nude body, running her hand over her body.

Arthur's face colour skyrocketed and he hurriedly turning back to face the wall and the window. He inched towards his chest of drawers and found a shirt and some shorts tossing them in the general direction that the female was. "A-and second off, you are not my friend flying mint bunny. I don't know whether it was that frog Francis or the wanker Alfred that put you up to this, but the joke is over." He said to the walls looking at the ceiling corners of the room.

"But…. Iggy….. I am flying mint bunny, and I have always been neked and ye did give a care before. What is the difference now?" he felt hesitant fingertips glide on his bare shoulder then withdraw.

He dared a glance back at the girl who was trying to put the shirt over her legs. "ARG! That is not how you put a shirt on!" He yelled as he rushed over to fix the shirt and show her how to properly dress herself….. One thing is for sure, this was going to be a long morning.

After Arthur sorted out the clothing situation with the girl, he put on a white button up and walked into the kitchen, the mint haired girl in tow. His face still a bright crimson after she innocently suggest that he get nude instead of her getting dressed, because clothing felt weird. That earned her a stammered/stuttered scolding on the need for clothing when in the presence of one of the opposite gender, as they were currently.

He dragged her into the kitchen with him to keep an eye on her. She refused to give up on her story of her being flying mint bunny, which was pretty farfetched in his book. He watched her out of the corner of his eyes as he made a pot of coffee. The queen knew that even the strongest of teas were not of the caliber of what he needed direly at this very moment.

The girl absentmindedly explored the kitchen and the living room. Often looking at it from different angles, and then moving on to the next item that struck her curiosity. He listened to her soft giggles of happiness when she opened stuff and looked in finding stuff. She opened the cabinets to look under the telly and looked at the DVDs that were in his collection. He saw her finger through the different covers until she landed on the colourful covers of the animes that Kiku had given him.

"Oh my lord, young lass!" he exclaimed and snatched the DVD from her hands and putting it back in the cabinets slamming them shut. His face a beet red as he stammered leading the girl away from the cabinets as she looked back at the closed cabinets. "Curious one aren't you?! Hahaha," he laughed loudly. "I think that is enough exploring for now!"

"Aw! But Iggy, I wanted to look at the funny squares that ye have in the box!" she exclaimed trying to rise from her seat that she was placed in at the table in the center of the kitchen, but he put a firm hand on her shoulder and pushed her (gently) back into the seat.

"Lass, you can drop the act." He said looking her dead in the eyes she looked confused. "We both know you are not flying mint bunny." The girl looked hurt, her eyes drooping as though she was going to cry.

"Ye really not remember me? I used to be like this, some time ago….. T'was just a lad, ye were." She smiled in the reminiscence of the past, a small smile filling her face.

"Young lady, I know one of my friends had put you up to this. I don't know how much they are paying you, but I would kindly ask for you put a stop to the act, and kindly tell me who you are." The injured puppy look returned to that face. He didn't regret his words though. He desired to know who the young woman was, and who had put her up to this charade.

"No one put me up to this, I swear! And I am flying mint bunny! 'Tis my name!" the girl said as Arthur poured two mugs of coffee. The girl looked at it with wonder, attempting to lift it straight from the holder and not with the handle only to suddenly withdraw from it waving her hand back and forth furiously. "OW!" she yelled and blew on her hand, glaring at the offending cup.

"You aren't supposed to lift it from the mug, try lifting it from the handle." He sighed seeing that there were no burns or spills. He looked at her as she had a glaring spat with the mug. He rolled his eyes to the heavens.

If the girl wasn't going to give him a name, he was going to have to name her himself for the meantime until he can get this situation sorted out. So he sorted through his mind of names that would suit the girl. She had a high pitch voice but it was accented the same as his own. So maybe an older English name would be suited. She twirled a lock of her hair around her finger as she looked around the kitchen, debating on whether she would be allowed to rise from her seat or put back in her place as before. The thought hit him as he watched that lock spin around.

"Abilene…." He mustered from behind his mug, staring at her over the rim of it. The girl looked over at him questioningly. He smiled, proud of himself for his decision. "Until you decide to tell me your name, I shall call you Abilene."

The girl thought on that for a little while, leaning over and sipping from the mug, not daring to touch the sides or the handle, then making a face at the drink. "Good gracious! What is that swill?!" she pulled a disgusted face, her nose scrunched up, and a gagging sound accompanied by a pink tongue trying to spit out the taste. He chuckled and sighed. "What is so funny about it?! That is foul!" Arthur chuckled again.

He ducked into the fridge and pulled out a pint of creamer, passing it to the girl. "Here, I guess you are into sweeter things, so this will make it so." She pulled at the thing trying to open it, and he sighed again pulling it from her grasp and twisting off the top of it. He handed the carton back to her, she poured it cautiously into the mug. He watched as she sipped from the drink without stirring the coffee, to have the same facial expression as before. He sighed.

"You have to stir up the liquids to get it to change the taste, twat!" he scolded, reaching into one of the drawers by the fridge and pulling out a spoon. He shoved it into her drink and pulled her hand onto the spoon doing a circular motion. He released the spoon and the girl kept spinning it, then leaned over and sipped it. She kept stirring it then sipping a bit. Whoever she really was, she was a good actress, overdoing it a bit, but a good actress regardless.

Arthur rolled his eyes to the heavens when the girl made some sounds of pleasure as she sipped and stirred. Knowing she would be at that for a while, he went to his room to make a few calls. He must figure out who he can….. scold…. for this surprise…..

Several hours and many phone calls later, his living room was packed to the rim with all of his suspects. His older brother Ian who he made get on the soonest plane from Scotland, Connor the second oldest brother from Northern Ireland and Dylan the third oldest (before Arthur) from Wales, all of his brothers looked strikingly similar, the trademark red hair decreasing as it got farther down the line until it was blonde completely with Arthur but all having very green eyes of varying shades. He also called his nonrelatives, Alfred his loud mouth American friend/foe, Francis a perverted French frog that has a habit of stalking and sending 'gifts' to Arthur, and even (as farfetched as it sounded) the stupid Spaniard Antonio. He also invited his drinking buddies, a Danish man by the name of Matthias and a self-proclaimed Prussian called Gilbert who could have co-conspired something like this. He would have forced his cousin Li Xiao, a mischievous teenager, to come over, if it wasn't for the Asian's family yelling a slur of Chinese, and Korean at him about interrupting their 'family' time together. So he decided not to make the male come.

Earlier, he did not tell the men as of why they were being forced to arrive at his English townhome in the more country side of London, just told them that it was prudent that they get there. He told the curious Abilene to stay in his room until he told her to come out when the other men arrived. He ran to the department store, after changing and sternly informing/lecturing the girl about not opening the door to anybody, and grabbed her some under garments and a white halter dress with ruffles on the top and black lace as the border of the bottom. It was a slight embarrassment when the female cashier commented on him being a good boyfriend with a wink.

After leaving flustered and blushing, he headed straight home, handing the garments to Abilene and left the room. He returned when she requested help with the string tie for the halter part of the knee length flowing dress.

He then handed her some tea with sugar (because for some odd reason the girl had an uncanny sweet tooth) and left her to herself. As the men slowly began to arrive, Arthur had to constantly keep the girl at bay until they all arrived. And the tension as well, as Ian and his other brothers began to criticize Alfred and his eating habits, Francis' hand began to wander on Ian's hindquarters, not so discreetly. Earning the Frenchman to get a firm punch in the gut, by an angry Scot, laughter from Matthias and Gilbert, and glares from the Dylan, Connor and Arthur. Arthur tried to defuse the tension by seating them and serving tea.

"Oh, mon Dieu Angleterre!" The Frenchman said after being seated in the only single seated chair, away from everyone, Antonio sat on the arm of Francis' chair and Gilbert at his feet. Ian sat in the multi seated sofa, Connor the closest to him then Dylan sat besides Connor, Alfred besides Dylan and Matthias leaned against the wall. "Tell us this urgent reason as of why you have gathered us. I was in the middle of…." Francis trailed off after a stern look from Arthur, to go into a fit of laughter from his two companions and Matthias. All the males looked at Arthur for an explanation.

Arthur tossed a glance around the room. "I would like to know, whose bright idea it was to send someone to my house to pretend to be my friend." Everyone around the room looked at each other with a ridiculous face.

"Haha, dude these scones taste like shit!" Alfred exclaimed after taking a bite of the food Arthur set out before the men arrived. Arthur looked at Alfred and gave a frustrated sigh.

"I think the words the fatso America is looking for is: what do you mean by that?" Gilbert snickered from the floor, not bothering calling Alfred by his human name since it was just them. Alfred made a noise of disgust.

"NOT awesome dude! I've been dieting!" Alfred whined with a mouth full of a French pastry that Francis brought, and Gilbert shot up.

"Says the idiot with his mouth full of sweets! You don't even know the definition of awesome, dummkopf! The UN-awesome thing is you stuffing your porker mouth all the time!" Gilbert shot back defensively. Alfred swallowed his food and glared at Gilbert, who stuck out his tongue. Antonio snickered.

"Quiet the squabbling, children!" Francis and Arthur scolded. Matthias snickered and got a glare from his drinking buddy, and held in the new surge of laughter.

Ian gave Arthur a stern look, his eyebrow raised, his foot propped on his knee. He set the foot on the ground and leaned forward to prop his elbows on his knees. But it was Connor from his spot who spoke up, "Oi, ye wanna explain, now?" he spoke with heavy Irish accent.

"Si, get to the point, amigo! Lovino was making breakfast when you called!" Antonio complained. A pout on his sun kissed skin from endless hours in the fields. Arthur nodded and left the room, to retrieve Abilene. She was currently going through his magazines that he had stowed away under his mattress, he flushed as she turned the dirty magazine to look at the enlarged poster of a nude woman, and she made an 'oh' sound as she observed the woman.

Arthur took the magazine from her hands and put it in a dresser drawer, and lead her to the door, "That is nothing for a young woman to read. Come now and meet some friends of mine." He said draping his arm over her shoulder. The bickering between Matthias and Alfred stopped, Antonio and Gilbert stopped messing with Francis' obsession over Lovino, and the trio of brothers calmly looked up from their conversation to watch the girl enter with the youngest Kirkland.

"Smoking babe, dude!" Alfred commented, getting a high five from Matthias. As the girl gave unimpressed looks at the few males, a small hand was clasped by a larger hand. She looked over with large eyes at the sudden, forward action of the Frenchman.

"How could you hid such a beautiful angel from us, Arthur?! Mon Dieu! Leave this British snob for me, he has no etiquette on how to-!" he was cut off by the girl tugging away to go and greet the Kirkland brothers.

"OH! Ian, so great to see ye!" she grasped his hands and leaned over to kiss his cheeks, in which he returned the gesture with a large smirk. She turned to Connor and Dylan. "Goodness, ye've gotten so big! I haven't seen you since you were just lads! How are your lands doing?" she asked sitting between Connor and Ian. Dylan and Connor looked at the girl questionably, then back to their older brother.

"So it is you three?!" Arthur groaned. Connor looked confused and Dylan still lost looked from his brothers to the girl. The two shook their heads profusely.

"What do you mean? Who is this, lass?!" Dylan chimed looking at Ian. He shrugged, and then tugged at her hair out of his face, a knowing smirk on his lips.

"That is why I gathered you here. She claims she is flying mint bunny!" Alfred laughed, and held his gut.

"You mean that thing you talk to, your imaginary friend?! HAHA! I was planning on getting one of my actresses from New York to play as one of your fairy friends but this is way better! Good idea whoever did this!" Alfred barked out, trying to breathe only to choke out more laughter and gasped for more breath.

"Shut up ye ijit! Far from imaginary, they are." Connor glared at the American debating on smacking the offending dork. Dylan and Ian nodded. "But, who this lass is, escapes me mind." Connor admitted.

"Mine as well!" Dylan said, and watched the girl pout. Ian patted her shoulder, and she smiled.

"Ye remember me though, right Ian?" she asked looking at the male for conformation. His smirk grew as he nodded to her making her grin as well and hug his arm. Ian shot a competitive look to Arthur. "I'm so glad that at least ye remember me! Wales and Northern Ireland are being mean…" she pouted giving a look to the now shocked males.

The entire room was shocked, well except for Ian. They looked at the young girl unsure, and then glanced at one another for reassurance. "What are you talking about Abilene?" Arthur asked hesitantly looking at her to Ian. He seemed calm as ever, just brushing at her hair.

"England, don't play daft with me…. I know about all of ye," she said looking accusingly at all the men. "Ye told me all about them, many times in fact." The men all looked at England, whom flushed deeply.

"Ye've changed yer hair style." Ian spoke absentmindedly, playing with the curly tendrils of hair. All of the men deadpanned at the of-topic comment. "Probably, why ye are not remembered." He said twirling more of the green locks.

"Ye think so?" she asked curiously. He nodded.

"Ye are also a bit older looking than what ye used to look…" he commented, ignoring the angry comments of the change in topic. The girl looked herself over suddenly, as though she just realized there was a difference in sizes.

"Is there? I never knew….." she said looking the men over. Then noticed, "I guess I recall being a bit shorter, but is there really a difference?" she thought. He nodded again.

"Ye should explain, brother." Connor said as he watched the girl begin play with his longer reddish brown hair. He batted her hands away politely.

"OH! I will!" the girl hopped up.

"There is no need for that Ainslie." Ian sighed, standing, but the girl giggled and shook her head.

"Ainslie?!" Arthur growled out. The girl thought again, looking at the sky chewing her lip in though.

"That is what ye called me when ye were a lad, isn't it?" She thought and he smirked and nodded. "Well I wanna tell anyway." She got up and sat in the empty seat that Francis had been setting in. She looked at the men.

"T'was a long time ago, I used to look like this when Ian was just called Scotland. He was a small lad, so Ancient Britain, yer mum," she looked at all the Kirkland brothers, "told him that if he ever got bored, to think of an imaginary friend to play with. He thought of many things, fairies, and such that stayed with him for several years until they gradually disappeared. But when he created me, I was a much stronger creation. Yer brothers because they were young, could always see me but yer mum seeing me was new," she made a gesture to Dylan and Connor.

"After yer mum could see me, she encouraged me to try and become human, or a nation to say the least. I tried for several months until I could fully change into something that people other than those with magical powers could see me." She gestured to the other males. "I was, to say the least, human. But small, like an….." she looked to Ian for help.

"A child, only a few years younger than meself." He explained, and she nodded in understanding.

"After she had England though, she got very ill, and asked me to go back to me normal form, to keep an eye on 'im. It was no hassle since after the first change I could go back and forth between my original size and the human body." She said thinking more, while she thought Ian took over.

"As a child when she changed, she really didn't have a name. So I named her Ainslie." Ian explained.

"I would watch after all the youngins for several years, until England became more independent, so I followed him, following my words to their mum." She sighed. "I lost the ability to change back and forth as the years passed, so I didn't really bother with it. So after centuries, I would have taken a long amount of time to change back to the human form. Let alone get it age accurate?" she asked looked at Ian and he shrugged.

"Not sure why I changed to the human form suddenly and not even feel the pain, or remember it." She finished finally, looking at all the men who were somewhat entranced by the story.

"But I much prefer the name Abilene." Ian said, absentmindedly dwaddling with her hair again. She nodded.

England looked at the two conspicuously…. "Ye still don't believe me do ye?" she asked raising an eyebrow. He nodded slowly. "Fine…" she sighed getting up and approaching him.

"What do you think you are doing?!" he fumed as she neared him. The men in the room watched eager to see what was going to transpire.

"Proving it to ye." She slowly leaned forward to him and pecked his lips and backed away. Arthur blushed furiously. Her body swayed and she slumped to the side straight into Ian's arms.

"Dude, did she just faint?! From kissing Artie?!" Alfred shouted. Ian shot a glare at the loudmouthed American.

"No, just watch ye dufis." He said as he stroked her hair softly, there was glitter starting to fall out of it, as she slowly opened her eyes, small bumps forming on her head that slowly folded out into mint coloured ears. Ian helped her upright, and watched as mint coloured wings pushed from her back.

She flapped them a few times. Watching the men's awestruck face as they observed her ear twitching and wings flapping with nervousness. "Believe me now?" she asked looking at all the men who nodded. She smiled. "What I did there was a transfer of power, doing two transformation processes in one day take a lot of ye." she said rolling her shoulders.

As she moved her face flushed brightly, her ears pressing down to her head, and her hands instantly fell behind her back covering her hindquarters. All the men looked accusingly at Francis but he held up his hands in defense. She looked at Ian and whispered in his ear, he laughed slightly and kissed her forehead. Her flush didn't go down until after he moved away.

"Sometimes I tend to take in too much magic and I accidently summon more parts of my original self." She explained. The group looked at her for further explanation. She sighed. "Me tail, for instance." She said flushing. Gilbert laughed his obnoxiously loud laugh, understanding the situation, most of the Kirkland brothers knew instantly what she was mentioning to.

"You're saying that you summoned your tail on accident?!" Gilbert laughed. She flushed and nodded.

She looked at Ian and he nodded, leaning forward and kissing her forehead again, then the ears and wings disappeared. "If I take too much magic from person, it would be bad." She explained more to the brothers.

"Well then," Arthur coughed, gaining the attention of everyone. "I guess that settles everything, you all can leave now." He said nodding to the door. Matthias, looking at his phone, with several photos that he snuck of the girl, left first, after a very angry Norwegian called. Alfred stood and left. Antonio, dragging along an upset Francis left after Alfred.

Slowly the house was emptied by everyone, until the Kirkland brothers all sat in the living room with a curious Abilene stroking the faces of Dylan and Conner, she loved the silky soft feel of their skin, a luxury that she didn't get to have often with paws.

She played with Connor's light red hair twirling the locks slowly. He had long since given up pushing the small nimble fingers away as they had always returned. Dylan was more fascinated with her, asking her some questions as Ian and Arthur argued with one another.

She very much liked her human body, though it wasn't flight able, or small and fast like her bunny body, but she enjoyed savoring the touch of skin and hair between her fingers, she loved the tastes of the food handed to her. She even loved the scones that Iggy had given her earlier, after she put jam on it.

He looked over to see that Connor had fallen asleep while she played with his hair, a soothing thing that she did when they were younger. She smiled and nuzzled into Dylan and yawned, getting tired herself. Dylan went stiff for a few seconds, but then relaxed and let the girl sleep. It was going to be a long while till his brothers stopped arguing anyway.

( "^ .^)

**This is a story that I originally wrote for my conjoined account TheAwesomeUs, TheAwesomeUs tell us what you think of our stories. You can also vote on that account on which character I should do next for 'Coming to Life' so take a vote there! And I (more than likely) will create a poll for fanfiction on which you can vote for here.  
**

**But anyway! This is a story I have had an idea about for such a long time! I loved the idea of a flying mint bunny human! :D And I'm in the process of creating a cosplay for her. So if you follow my deviant art account you will find the pictures of her sooner or later. But anyway. My idea for this character is that she has an accent combined of Irish, Scottish, and British. It's a very complicated accent that changes a lot I guess. :D**

**Favorite, Alert, Review… three things that only takes 5 minutes. You already spent time reading this so why not just add 5 more to it.**


End file.
